


One More Pun About Hitmen and I Will Leave You

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Taketora comes home early and he finds Suguru in a weird position, Fluff, Hitman AU, I started this fic so long ago I just needed to finish it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Taketora got off of work early for once, but when he comes home he finds something he might not want to face. What will he do when he finds out what exactly Suguru does for a living?(There aren't even any puns, why you lie, title?)





	One More Pun About Hitmen and I Will Leave You

His eyes, where they always looked devious when across the volleyball net, looked caring when they gazed at Taketora from across the bed now. They had not always been like this, their school teams’ rivaling made them almost enemies off the court, but after not being a part of their respectable teams at their university, it was a poor excuse to not at least try to be friends. 

That was two years ago, and Suguru, since they had called each other by their first names after the first year, was starting to become offhandish, as if he didn’t quite know how to go about life for whatever reason. He had never been very good at hiding his true feelings, at least from Taketora, but this was a bit more in-depth than usual.

It was one of the nights where Taketora had gotten off early from work, since it was a slow season, it really wasn’t his fault, but upon getting home there seemed to be a disturbance. Not only were the lights in the apartment that he and Suguru shared lit, there were also questionable cloth tatters lying around on the floor. 

“Hello..?”

Taketora heard a soft curse come from the bedroom area, where that and the bathroom were. He automatically began thinking that Suguru was cheating on him, but he really needed to be certain before he started making assumptions. Quickly making his way towards the bedroom, he heard Suguru call out.

“Don’t come in here! I’m..changing.”

That sounded like the lamest excuse that Taketora had ever heard, and he snorted as he continued making his way to their bedroom. He shoved the door open, or at least tried to. It seemed like something heavy was just on the other side, preventing him from opening the door.

“I thought you were working until late!”

A scoff from Taketora later had him almost contemplating turning around and leaving the apartment right then and there. 

“Open the door, Suguru.”

There was a sigh, a tiny thing that Taketora almost missed if he hadn’t been leaning against the door now, still trying to open it. Then he felt more than heard Suguru move away from the door and allow him to open it. 

Taketora wished he could say he was surprised, he certainly felt something akin to that as he opened the door and saw what was on the other side. But if he didn’t know Suguru and his personality by now, he wouldn’t really be that good of a boyfriend, would he? He certainly never expected his boyfriend to have a body bleeding out on their bedroom floor, nor would he have expected his boyfriend to have set up a box of instruments that were more than likely the cause of that body bleeding out. 

Taketora could tell he was staring, he was actually looking to see if the person was actually dead yet, they were. He didn’t want to see if they were female or male, they were lying face down on a tarp that looked like it already been through hell, and that was just perfect, wasn’t it? Not only was Suguru a killer of someone still bleeding on their bedroom floor, it looked like it certainly wasn’t the first time this scene had occurred. He looked up and saw that Suguru was staring at him now, probably waiting for an outburst from him. He didn’t look aggressive, his body was withdrawn, as if Taketora was going to yell at him and he had to be ready for the inevitable scolding that he would no doubt receive. Or he even looked like Taketora would leave him, he just looked ready for rejection or disgust, probably.

“This isn’t going to put a target on my back, is it?”

This was said so quietly that he was sure Suguru wouldn’t be able to hear him. But the way he looked at him then said otherwise.

“You’re not angry?”

A scoff escaped him before he could stop it, of course he was angry! But clearly anger wasn’t going to stop Suguru from doing whatever he wanted, it never worked before. He really did think he should have been more disgusted, think more of turning his boyfriend over to the police, for starters. But he wasn’t thinking about that. He was really thinking that he wanted to buy new carpet for their bedroom, he couldn’t just leave that blood stain there. He also began thinking of different ways to get the initial stains out. He knew baking soda was good at that, but he didn’t know if he needed to mix it with anything. Taketora realized his long pause might look bad, considering Suguru was still looking at him as if he were going to yell at him.

“No. But next time could you not stain my carpet? We won’t get our security deposit back and that would suck.”

Now the other man just looked surprised. Taketora couldn’t exactly blame him, but he couldn’t really bring it upon himself to be surprised. The personality of the other man just seemed to scream ‘killer’ even before this, before they got together. He had seen the tendencies when they were in high school, in their respectable volleyball clubs. Suguru had graduated a year before Taketora, but they had made it work with them both ending up at the same college. Suguru ended up dropping out though, last year, while Taketora still went to classes during the day and working in the evenings. The other man’s job though was a bit of a mystery, but the rent was paid and they lived fairly comfortably so Taketora never really complained. Maybe it was time to ask about his job though.

“So what is it that you do, Suguru?”

Another round of looking hesitant, like Taketora would literally run for the hills if he knew. It might not be far off, but he loved Suguru, would do almost anything for him. He was slightly taken aback, was he really considering killing for his boyfriend? Was he really so low on his moral compass that he would pass on taking his boyfriend who clearly killed someone to the police for them to apprehend him? Taketora guessed it was because he was tired from work, it had been a long week. He needed a moment to process this, if this ended up being Suguru’s job after all.

“I’m a hired hitman.”

This was also a new thought to process. So, he was actually a killer for hire, and Taketora was just going to let him do it. He might feel differently after receiving proper sleep and a meal in his stomach, but right now his boyfriend looked even more uncomfortable than he probably should.

“Taketora? Why aren’t you saying anything?”

He had a desperate look on his face then, and he was crossing the room to where Taketora stood, wary of touching him. He could already see that he was approaching him as if he were a sick animal, ready to attack at any sign of a threat. That was always where Suguru excelled, he was always able to tell if people needed their space, ironically, since he and his team at Nohebi were so good at pressing buttons, but it was also no surprise. They knew exactly what to say to get the other team riled up, in order to keep them off their game.

“Hold on! Gimme a minute, I’m trying to process this.”

The other man now nodded, before he turned back to the body in the middle of their bedroom.

“Aren’t you not supposed to do this stuff here?”

There was a chuckle from Suguru now, as if he knew that himself already.

“Yeah, he caught on to my trailing him and he followed me back here to try to finish me off.”

Now a flash of alarm fell over Taketora. He hoped this guy was the only one who knew where they lived now. If not, they would have to move, and he really liked this apartment. It was just getting that homey feel to it that he had been waiting for.

“Don’t worry, he’s the only one who knows where we live. Well, knew.”

As if they had a psychic link, Suguru answered exactly what Taketora was thinking of, definitely being able to read his mood just from glancing at his face.

“Well. Good. Uh. I don’t agree with this lifestyle of yours.”

Suguru’s face fell as if he knew what Taketora’s answer would be. He turned away from him then, and Taketora was left looking at his back as he hugged himself.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to continue to be with you.”

Suguru turned back towards him, and his face was still withdrawn, as if he couldn’t quite believe it.

“Are you..sure? I am not an innocent man, by any means, Taketora.”

He shrugged at that, he knew that they both had their problems and that any relationship would take decent communication and understanding to work. He had known for a while though, that he loved this snake of a man. He would do almost anything for him, besides killing for him. They definitely wouldn’t become murder partners any time soon, because Taketora still had his morals; but he wouldn’t forsake the man that he loved just because of the job that he found himself in. 

“Well, yeah, you’re not innocent, Suguru. But the man I love isn’t perfect.”

A flash of surprise ran across Suguru’s face. The two of them had told each other that they loved each other, but those instances were few and far between. 

“I..I love you, too, Taketora.”

The sap from this entire conversation was lilting, he felt like they both were positively insane. But Taketora wasn’t in love with this idiot for nothing. They had been by each other for a long time, through a bunch of different shit that he thought would have surely drove them apart. He couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled Suguru into a headlock, pulling the lanky snake under his arm.

“Aish, Taketora, stop it! My knees hurt, you’re so short!”

“Shut it, you. You’re only like, two inches taller.”

And this was what it was like, living with this man for all these years had at least taught Taketora to take the fun moments where he could get them. Even when there was a dead person bleeding on their floor, even when Suguru turns out to be a hired killer. He felt like he could be with this man forever, if it came to be. It definitely wouldn’t be easy, today was an example of that, but he felt like as long as they were together they could get through anything.


End file.
